


Fancy Dessert

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, rhack - Freeform, rhys is jack's PA, they go to a fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PA Rhys gets a little overwhelmed at a fancy banquet Jack forces him to go to. They end up bonding over an unusual pass time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dessert

Looking down at night time traffic from the balcony reminds Rhys of he and Vaughn’s first apartment. The place had one bedroom, and having the worst luck ever Rhys drew the short straw obligating him to sleep on the couch. As if the kink in his neck from sleeping on the sofa wasn’t enough there were other wonderful “benefits” to sleeping in the living room, one of which was the close proximity to the kitchen so he could enjoy the entire life cycle of the staling aroma of whatever Vaughn made for dinner. Better still was the privilege of hearing the drunken neighbor routinely crash into their front door during his triumphant homecoming. And how could he ever forget the soothing groans of the damned made by the refrigerator? With all of these “exciting” nocturnal developments sleeping could be difficult, so Rhys had taken to watching the passing city traffic from the window and he actually kind of delighted in it. The sea of lights was uniquely pretty, and he liked to imagine who the people driving were and where they might be going in the middle of the night, concocting rich fantasies and adventures in his head.

Presently his eyes follow a jet black sports car as it pulls up to the crowded intersection. He swirls the champagne glass in his hand, pensively taking a sip as he leans on the iron railing. A content smile spreads on his face as the story begins to form in his mind.

“There you are!”  

When Rhys turns his head he considers jumping over the railing for a hot second. Of course  _ now _ Jack cares about where he is. He won’t give him the time of day inside at one of many stupid banquets he forces his assistant to go to, but now when Rhys finally gets some time to clear his head,  _ now  _ it is imperative that Rhys be present. Of course he won’t say this as he is rather keen on keeping his job.

“Jack! It’s you! I mean- I was just getting some air, but I’m going back inside, right now, immediately.”

“Nah.”

“Nah?”

“Yeah I got something to say to you.”  _ Great _ Jack’s going to fire him anyway. “Kinda boring in there without ya, you know.”

“Without me?” Considering he usually just follows Jack around banquet rooms like a lost puppy and tries not to eat too many hors devours the comment comes as quite a surprise.

“You’re pretty fun to watch.”

“Yeah…” Rhys replies dumbly.

“Don’t say much though do you?”

Rhys sighs. “I’m the PA, it’s kind of expected that I don’t while the important people are talking.”

“Well, I don’t see anyone important here so say something.”

“Don’t have anything to say.”

Jack saunters over with an amused smirk that does nothing for Rhys’ composure. The light leaking through the translucent curtains in the doorway accentuates his figure in the well tailored suit Rhys worked his ass off to have completed in a week on short notice.

“So whatcha doin out here? Besides looking gorgeous.”

Rhys tries not to roll his eyes.  Inane flirting is just another typical Jack way of amusing himself; however, Rhys isn’t used to seeing the genuine interest in his eyes. Now he really wishes he’d jumped over the rail. _Handsome Jack,_ his boss, his pathetic crush, is genuinely interested in what he is doing and it is the lamest thing anyone on earth could ever do. Must he tell Jack though? _Absolutely_ , because Jack can smell bullshit buried under a perfume factory fifty-seven miles away. He picks liars like cherries. His skills come from an unknown origin, but the general consensus among Hyperion employees basically falls within the “takes one to know one philosophy.” So Rhys must tell him the truth, but not the whole truth.

“I was watching traffic.”

“Oh what fun,” Jack says with mock whimsy, sweeping his arms through the air with spread fingers like he has just pulled off a magic trick.

“Well, I think it's interesting.”

“The bane of all human existence is interesting?”

“Sure.”

Jack leans over the railing a bit to get the same view as his PA. He glares at the road below as if he were interrogating the entire highway.

“Do elaborate.”

“Um.” If Rhys were more embarrassed he might choke on his own saliva. “I like to think about it. Like, who's driving? Where are they going?”

“I get that I guess.”

“Y-you do?” Rhys heart resumes beating.

“Yeah. When I was a kid I used to have to wait while Blake was in meetings. He was the big boss’ PA just like you. I’d sneak a peek in the conference room and do bad lip readings on all the old guys.”

Rhys could gush on and on about how adorable that is, but he restrains himself.

“So what about that douchebag?” Jack asks, referring to a man in a guayabera driving an ice blue convertible.

Rhys hums contemplatively. “Obviously he just came from a date.”

“He looks pissed.”

“It didn't go well. Now he's going to go home, watch reality TV, and eat an entire bar of cream cheese. Then he's going to show up to work with cream cheese plastered on his face.”

“I take it this tale is inspired by the biographical adventures of Wallet Head.”

“You caught me. I couldn’t make up something as stupid as his life if I tried.”

“He actually showed up with friggen crusty ass cream cheese on his face?.”

“That’s what he said it was, but who knows? I just believe it because it seems like the least gross possibility.”

Jack’s laughter creates a warmth in Rhys’ chest. He doesn't hear it often when it isn't sarcastic or malicious. Even better he was the reason for it.

“See?” Jack laughs. “You're hilarious. You just gotta speak up more.”

Rhys sighs. “I guess I am, but when I’m in there,” he looks over his shoulder toward the ballroom,  “I’m not me. I'm just Handsome Jack’s PA.”

Jack furrows his brow, he looks back down at the busy streets then back toward the party. He is quiet for a bit, then he clears his throat.

“Hey,” he nudges Rhys’ arm, “I'm pretty much done making an appearance. Whaddaya say we blow this popsicle stand?”

Rhys smiles gingerly. He doesn't want be a burden, but he certainly doesn't plan to refuse.

“I'd like that very much.”

“I'll call the car around.”

“Where are we going?”

“I know a great place for dessert around the corner, but you have to promise to talk to me.”

“Okay, I promise,” Rhys replies warmly. Fancy dessert is good, fancy dessert with Jack is marvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the hits the first fic got guys. Check out my tumblr if you want to be updated on my posts here. 
> 
> http://jackassofbass.tumblr.com/


End file.
